


Unexpected Surprises

by TobytheWise



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Older Castiel, Older Dean, True Mates, discussion of sex, silver foxes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Everyone hears stories of finding their true mate someday. Sammy found Jess, Jo found Ash, and their parents had found each other. Why hadn’t Dean found his true mate?Dean sighs before taking a swig of his beer. At forty five, Dean’s lost hope of finding ‘the one’. It’s just not meant to be, he supposes.Dean’s brought out of his self despair by someone sitting down beside him. When he looks to his right, the most beautiful man he’s ever seen is sitting beside him. The man smiles, eyes crinkling handsomely at the corners. It makes Dean’s heart speed up.





	Unexpected Surprises

Dean keeps his head down as he takes a seat at the bar and orders a beer. It’s Valentine’s Day; just another reminder of how sad and alone Dean is. Everyone around him has a mate and pups and their dream life. He doesn’t begrudge them in the slightest, he’s just lonely. 

Everyone hears stories of finding their true mate someday. Sammy found Jess, Jo found Ash, and their parents had found each other. Why hadn’t Dean found his true mate?

Dean sighs before taking a swig of his beer. At forty five, Dean’s lost hope of finding ‘the one’. It’s just not meant to be, he supposes. 

Dean’s brought out of his self despair by someone sitting down beside him. When he looks to his right, the most beautiful man he’s ever seen is sitting beside him. The man smiles, eyes crinkling handsomely at the corners. It makes Dean’s heart speed up.

“Hello.”

“Hi.” The word comes out strangled. Dean clears his throat and tries again to greet the stranger. “ _ Hi _ . Can I buy you a drink?”

The guy nods his head. “Sure. I’d like that.” Then he reaches out his hand and adds, “My name is Castiel.”

“Dean.” When their hands meet Dean feels such a spark as he’s never felt before. It takes his breath away. 

Once the bartender has given Castiel his drink, they move over to a booth to talk. 

“So what are you doing alone on Valentine’s Day?” Castiel asks. “Surely you have someone waiting for you back home?”

Dean gives him a sad smile. “I don’t actually. In my prime I used to use this day as an excuse to hookup with random lonely people at the bar. It would seem that I’ve graduated to being one of those random lonely people now.” Dean grimaces at his gloomy mood. “I’m sorry, you didn’t come here to hear my sad story.”

Castiel reaches over and places his hand over Dean’s with a small smile. “It’s alright, I understand. I’m one of those random lonely people too. Well, I was until I ran into you.”

With that the tension is broken and they talk about everything and nothing. Dean learns that Cas has a twin brother named Jimmy, and Jimmy in turn has a daughter that Cas loves to spoil. He learns that Cas never had any pups naturally but ended up adopting a sweet boy named Jack who’s just turning 15 this year. Dean in turn tells Cas about Sammy and his job as a mechanic. 

After they’ve had a few drinks, both of their tongues grew looser. “Old age ain’t all bad. I mean the grey hair and wrinkles suck, but on the bright side I only go into rut about once a year. The only bad thing about that is I basically only get to pop my knot once a year,” Dean says with a belly laugh. 

Cas laughs too until they’re both wiping tears from their eyes. “I only go into heat about twice a year now. You’d be surprised how many guys find the fact that I have to use synthetic slick sometimes to be such a turn off. You’d think I was asking them if they could bottom with how they looked at me!”

“Oh my god, Cas. If you ever asked me to bottom I’d so let you. You’re gorgeous. Those guys are idiots.”

“I wouldn’t say I’m gorgeous, Dean,” Cas says shyly. “I’m old. No one wants an old omega. Too old to make slick, too old to have pups...” Cas shrugs.

Dean pulls Cas’ hand up to his lips and kisses his knuckles. “Well, those guys are dumb. You’re beautiful, Cas. And I’m too old for that stuff too, so you’re not alone.” Dean‘s attention drifts to the table. He could be happy with a person like Cas, he thinks.

“Thank you, Dean. You’re incredibly handsome yourself. Like a fine wine, just getting better and better with age.” 

They both smile at each other and finish off their beers. “I’m never this straightforward,” Cas begins shyly. “But would you like to come home with me, Dean?”

Dean feels his face flush and he can’t stop the smile that splits his face. “Abso-fucking-lutely, Cas. I wouldn’t like anything more.”

“Good. Come on!” Cas stands, tugging Dean’s hand. 

They’re both giggling like their teenagers as they walk outside. It’s raining and Dean pulls Cas along to the Impala. By the time they’ve settled, doors closed, there’s far less to laugh about. Dean, caught unawares, stares at Cas as the most delicious scent he’s ever smelled in his life hits him full force. It’s makes his dick harden instantly to the point that his knot almost pops right there, his heart speeding up.Cas smells like home and mate, and Dean is certain that his eyes have turned alpha red, just as Cas’ have faded to omega gold. 

_ Could this be it? _ True mates?

“Cas? Please tell me you’re feeling this too,” Dean croaks out.

“Alpha,” Cas agrees, pulling Dean into a needy kiss. The smell of omega slick and arousal fills the car and Dean can’t help but groan.

Dean smiles as he caresses Cas’s face. His true mate, who’d have thought it? “Let’s go home.”   
  


-Dean and Cas go home and solidify their mating with a mating bite. 

-Don’t worry, both parties were able to make slick and pop their knot.

-Jack welcomes Dean into the family the moment they meet. He’s never seen his dad as happy as he is when he’s with Dean.

-Dean enthusiastically adopts Jack as his own, happy to finally have a family.

-Dean continues working at the mechanic shop he owns until he’s old enough to retire.

-Claire takes over the shop once she’s old enough.

-Cas talks Dean into adopting another child.

-They bring home Alfie, a 16 year old omega, a few months later.

-Every single Valentine’s Day, Dean surprises Cas with something. Each year it gets bigger and better until eventually Cas has to tell Dean enough is enough.

-The next year, Cas surprises Dean with the biggest gift of all. A B&B that the two of them along with Jack and Alfie run. 

-Dean and Cas retire at the age of 62 and Jack inherits the B&B, where he eventually meets his own mate. 

-In case it wasn’t obvious, they all lived happily ever after. 


End file.
